Harry's Twin Daddies
by Madriddler
Summary: Harry longed for Fred and George ever since he met them. Now, after graduating Hogwarts, Harry finally gets the chance to be with his twins and has a special request.


**Harry's Twin Daddies**

Harry was alone in his room at the Burrow. Technically it was Fred and George's room, but since their success with the joke shop, Harry moved in after graduating Hogwarts. He locked the door, making sure that no one could intrude or hear him as he took off his clothes, revealing his lithe, hairless body. He moved to the trunk at the end of his bed and smiled to himself as he pulled out two thick orange dildos, both ten inches long. He kissed the tips of both softly and moved to settle into his bed, his mind ready to wonder to the men of his affections.

Grabbing his wand, Harry casted a lubing spell on the two dildos. He raised his legs into the air and pressed the dildos against his already worn-out hole. He has been fucking himself every day since he brought those dildos two years ago and now his tight hole has loosened up to allow the dildos entry without even preparing for it. Lining up the orange cockheads with his hole, he slammed them both in with one rough push. "Daddies!" he cried out.

With both dildos in his hole, Harry grabbed his wand and again gave a wave. The dildos started moving on their own, moving in and out, in and out in sync with each other. Harry gave a throaty moan as he rolled his head back. With a last wave, ropes appeared and bounded Harry's legs and hands in the air, making so he is unable to move them, his fucked hole opened wide for the world to see.

"Ohh Daddy," Harry moaned. "Fred, George…fuck me Daddies."

He closed his eyes and moaned as the two dildos did their work, thrusting in and out of Harry's hole, stabbing his prostate over and over again causing Harry's hard cock to leak endlessly. Harry's moans filled the room and soon all thoughts of time was lost on Harry as he focused on the two orange dildos fuck him, becoming rougher and rougher over time. His moans started to turn into chanting, "Daddies, Daddies, Daddies, Daddies—Fred, George—Daddies!"

Harry was so lost in his fantasy, so lost in his moaning and screaming, that he did not hear the soft popping sound of two Apparations. Nor did he see two tall, handsome redheads standing in the room, both looking stunned then lustfully greedy, especially when Harry called them both "Daddy."

Fred and George smirked at each other. They just visited home in order to pick up some boxes that they stored in their old room, and did not expect to see the Golden Boy in such an open, lewd form. Masking their steps with Harry's screams of pleasure, Fred went to Harry's ass while George went towards his face.

"Such a good boy, don't you think George?" Fred asked, his voice snapping Harry out of his fantasy. His eyes opened in shock.

"He is Fred," George said, "But to play without his Daddies… that wouldn't do at all."

"No, it won't George," Fred chuckled. "He will need some punishment."

"Fred! George! I can ex—"

"No, no, naughty boys don't get to talk now," Fred chuckled. He reached down and grabbed the bases of both dildos. "You want to be our boy? Don't you Harry? You want us to be your Daddies? Don't talk, just nod 'yes' or 'no.'"

Harry's breath hitched and he nodded quickly. It was as if all of his fantasies were coming true. Fred smirked. "Good! Then as your Daddies, it is George and my responsibility to make sure that you're a good boy.

"And in order to be a good little slut, you need to be punished," George said. He nodded to Fred who pulled the dildos out of Harry's hole. Harry made a noise at the sudden emptiness he felt, but he didn't have any time to complain as Fred gave George one of the dildos. "Open your mouth Harry," George ordered.

Harry opened his mouth as wide as he could and George began pushing the orange dildo slowly into Harry's mouth and down his throat. Harry swallowed quickly, thankful that he had no gag reflex, as George angled his head so that it was easier for all ten inches to go into Harry's throat, the outline of which was clearly visible. "Such a pretty boy Harry," George said. "And such a good one for your Daddy… you swallowed the dildo whole on the first go, I'm so proud of you."

Harry moaned around the dildo. His hands and legs still bound in the air. Fred leaned forward and examined Harry's hole, "What a slut you are Harry, your hole is so loose, you must have used those things every day!" he laughed. "You really are desperate for Daddies' cocks, aren't you boy? You should have come to us sooner Harry, we would have turned you into the cock-slut we both know you really are earlier."

Harry moaned some more, his cock bobbing helplessly, smacking its own puddle of pre-cum on Harry's lower stomach. "Such a dirty boy… we can't have this now," Fred said. He took his wand and produced a cock ring around Harry's cock. "From now on Harry, you're only allowed to cum when we say so. Understand?"

Harry moaned in agreement. Fred smirked. "Good. Now George, I'll take the left cheek and you take the right."

"Got it Fred," George smiled. He moved over to his twin and they positioned themselves in front of Harry's ass. George waved his wand so that Harry levitated slightly and spun around so his hands and feet were pointing towards the bed instead of the air. Now with very easy access to Harry's ass, both men placed a hand on one of Harry's butt cheeks, gently moving around, having a feel of the hot flesh before _SMACK_ they spanked Harry in unison.

"One." _SMACK._ "Two." _SMACK._ "Three." _SMACK._ "Four."

With each harsh smack of their hands against Harry's flesh his ass slowly gotten redder and redder. His voice hitched with each hit and tears began to leak from his eyes as he did his best to moan against the dildo stuck in his mouth and throat, a dildo that refused to move even an inch out of his mouth. Harry's ass was stung. It was red-angry and Fred and George could see clear imprints of their hands on each butt cheek. They smiled at their work as they give one last _SMACK._ "Thirty."

"I think that's punishment enough, George," Fred said. "Our boy took it like a champ, he deserves a reward." He moved to Harry's face and pulled him towards his mouth, their lips crashing together in a violent kiss. Harry moaned around the dildo and Fred opened his jaw as wide as he could, bit down on the base of the orange dildo that choked Harry's throat, and pulled away, the thick sex toy leaving inch by inch until all then inches were out of his mouth. Harry sputtered and took in a breath but Fred gave him no time to breath as he went back to kissing Harry's face, his tongue thrusting into Harry's mouth and taking ownership.

Meanwhile George rubbed his hands soothingly over Harry's red, marked ass. He leaned forward and bit an ass cheek lightly before doing the same to the other. He then grabbed both cheeks and pulled them apart, giving him a clearer view of Harry's loose pink hole. "Such a slutty hole for your Daddies," George said. "I need to make sure it's properly prepared for us."

He leaned down and gave the hole one long wide lick of his tongue. Electric shivers went up Harry's spine as he moaned into the kiss. George smirked and licked the hole again in the same style, his nose buried deep as he kept his mouth directly on top of Harry's quivering hole, licking and biting the muscle as he pleased. Harry continued to moan in Fred's kiss as the twins took advantaged of his bound body. Fred grabbed Harry's hair and kept his head in place as he pulled away. "Do you want to see Daddy's cock?" he asked. Harry whined and nodded. "Use your words, boy," Fred said roughly, pulling Harry's hair.

"Yes Daddy!" Harry said, his voice hitched. "I want to see Daddy's cock."

"Good boy," Fred smirked. "It's bigger than your little toys, but I'm glad you tried." With one hand he produced his wand and flicked it—both he and George were naked and Harry gave an audible, lustful, craving moan when he saw Fred's cock. It was thick, thicker than any cock Harry has seen. And long, easily twelve inches. It was a monster and it was all Harry's. He began salivating at the sight of it and Fred chuckled, "Hungry, aren't you whore?"

"Yeah…" Harry breathed.

"What do you want? Say it nice and clear, boy," Fred said.

"I want my Daddies' cocks," Harry said.

"Where Harry?" George smirked from behind him. He gave another long, wide lick across Harry's hole and said, "Do you want it in your slutty hole? Or do you want our cocks to make you a slutty mouth?"

Harry moaned and did his best to turn to look at George, but Fred stopped him by pulling his hair again. Fred stepped up onto the bed so that his cock was leveled with Harry's head. He gripped his cock with his free hand and slapped Harry's cheeks with it. "Look at my cock, boy," he said.

Harry's eyes fell onto Fred's cock. It's large pink mushroom-head staring straight back at him. At the base there were two plump balls and a wild forest of red hair. Harry got to examine the red hair more closely as Fred said, "Open your mouth as wide as you can Harry, I'm going all in."

Harry obeyed like the good boy he is and Fred rammed his thick monster cock inside Harry's mouth, he felt the cock being shoved down his throat as his nose was buried in Fred's wild forest of red pubic hair. Harry breathed in Fred's sweaty musk and moaned around the cock. At the same time George thrust his tongue into Harry's hole. George began licking the insides of the muscled tunnel while Fred kept his cock deep in Harry's throat, the boy's nose deep into his pubic hair.

"Look at the slut, he's a natural, George," Fred said. "He's loving my cock."

"Then wait till he gets mine," George smirked. "Should I prepare him properly?"

"No, we need to make up for lost time," Fred said. "Honestly Harry, you should have come to us your first year. You would have been a proper whore for us by now. Ah well…"

"We still have time Fred," George said. "We'll just have to work extra… _hard!_ "

Harry screamed around Fred's cock as George suddenly rammed his in his tight, unprepared ass. The warm, tight, slightly lubed hole squeezed against George's cock before expanding at the redhead's force, welcoming the cock as it went in inch by inch. He was just as thick and long as his twin. Tears welled in Harry's eyes and started to stained his cheeks.

"Beautiful," Fred sighed. "Your lips are simply beautiful Harry… and your body, so lithe and perfect… of course, we'll have our own modifications." He smirked at George.

"Yeah… some piercings to begin with at least," George grunted as he shoved his cock further into Harry's hole. Harry moaned at the idea, closing his eyes as he envisioned all the ways the Twins could change his body.

"Open your eyes!" Fred ordered, pulling Harry's hair again. Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Fred submissively. "That's the face I want," Fred smirked. "Stay still Harry, I'm beginning to move." He began to pull his hard, thick cock out of Harry's throat and Harry felt George doing the same with his ass.

The twins moved in sync, slowly pulling out of each hole before again slowly pushing back in, Harry having to swallow Fred's cock down his throat again as his ass opened for George's. The twins grunted together, their voice like two perverted angels their essences spilling into Harry, corrupting him forever as he felt all restrictions in him fade away into nothingness. He welcomed their thrusts, their curses, their cocks as the twins' speed slowly increased.

"So fucking tight Harry, such a good boy," George moaned.

"You're a great cocksucker Harry," Fred said. "You were born for our cocks."

"Yeah.. born for us, born to be our boy," George said.

"We gonna change you Harry, you ready for that?" Fred said. Harry just moaned in lustful acceptance as the two began a savage rhythm. The sound of Harry gagging and flesh pounding against flesh filled the room as Harry felt hands on his head and ass as his Daddies lost control, fucking his mouth and ass like savage animals rutting to mate.

Harry welcomed every thrust, he moaned every time Fred's hairy balls slapped him in the chin and George spanked his ass.

"That's it Harry, moan for your Daddies," Fred snarled. "Look at your cock leak boy, I bet you want to cum."

Fred's words made Harry very aware to his very hard and leaking cock. It felt painful as it bobbed helplessly in the air, pre-cum leaking all over his small head before dripping onto his bed below. Harry gave a throaty, needing moan as he struggled against his bonds. He needed to cum, he needed to touch his dick.

"Too bad Harry," George smirked. "You'll cum when we tell you to."

"And right now, we don't want you to, isn't that right George?"

"That's right Fred. Right now you're going to drink Daddy's cum while I cum in your ass," George growled. The twins looked at each other and again began their savage assaults on Harry's ass and mouth. Harry felt like he was a on a stormy sea as his body bounced and piston between the two of them like a glorified hole. He continued to struggle, the need to cum increasing with every thrust of the twins' hips. Then, suddenly, with a scream they both came.

Harry began swallowing as Fred's hot, addictive cum flooded his throat, filling his mouth. He did his best to tighten his lips around Fred's cock as he swallowed wanting, needing, every drop of Fred's cum inside of him. The same happened with George's as he thrust his hard foot-long cock as deep as he could inside of Harry. Harry clenched his ass around George and began to milk him, moving slightly up and down his cock as the redhead continued to cum.

They all breathed heavily, Fred and George's body sweat-soaked. Fred started to pull out and Harry opened his mouth, his tongue showing as he looked at Fred, a small pool of cum sitting on it. Fred smirked and kissed Harry again, his tongue forcing Harry's back, the cum slowly oozing down his throat. "You were such a good boy Harry," Fred said. "Daddy is very proud of you."

"Looks like our boy doesn't want to let go," George chuckled. "His ass is still tight around me."

Fred chuckled and looked at Harry. "Let your Daddy go, sweetie," he said.

Harry shook his head. "Need you," he whined. "Need you both… in me."

The twins' eyes opened in realization. They looked at each other and smirked. Fred waved his wand and the rope that was holding Harry disappeared. His body began to fall, but Fred caught him. "Hold onto Daddy, little boy," he said, pushing him towards George. Harry wrapped his arms and legs around George as the man turned and laid on the bed.

"I can still feel my cum inside him, wicked," George said, his cock hardening. "Hope you're ready for round two Harry."

"Please! I need you both in me," Harry begged. His hands went to his hole and he tried to stretched it, his finger slipping in between the tight top and George's hard, sweaty cock. Fred took the hand and lapped at Harry's finger. "Remember Harry," he said. "Be a good boy and don't touch your dick. Only focus on our cocks."

Harry nodded. Fred took his wand and whispered a stretching spell. Harry yelped as he felt his hole expanding. "Ready baby?" Fred asked. Harry nodded and Fred directed his cock towards Harry's hole. Even with the spell it was a tight fit. Harry groaned and winced as Fred pressed his cock against George's, forcing his girthy length into Harry.

"Fuck Fred, you feel good pressed against me," George moaned.

"You too George…" Fred said. He looked at Harry and said, "Tell us when you're ready, okay baby?"

Harry nodded. He waited a moment, his ass still stretching to accommodate for their shared girth. He breathed deeply, his eyes staring at Fred's. "I'm ready," he said.

"Good… we'll go nice and slow first, that's it…" Fred said. He and George started a nice, slow rut into Harry's ass that made the boy give low, throaty moans as the two cocks pressed against his tunnel. Their kept their strokes long, pulling in and out in perfect harmony, George's cum acting like lubricant between the twin's hard cocks as they fucked Harry slowly.

"That's it… a little faster now," George said after some time. The two began to pick up speed, losing the synchronized movements as they pulled and pushed their cocks at different lengths. The feeling of having his ass being stretched and pushed so much made Harry into a moaning puddle of mush as he laid on George's chest, his head turned sideways as George kissed him deeply. Before they knew it, the two were fucking him savagely, their cocks ramming into his prostate repeatively.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" Harry yelled.

"Yeah—what—is—it—babe?" Fred grunted with each of his thrusts.

"Cum—need to—going to—" Harry groaned. George smiled and said, "Go on baby boy! Cum! Cum for Daddy!"

Harry screamed, his voice high and loud as he came, thick ropes of cum spurting into the air before landing on his chest. The twins gave a roar as they came as well, their second orgasm buried deep inside Harry.

Now fully exhausted, George and Fred pulled out of Harry, collapsing on either side of him. "That was… wicked Harry," George smiled. "You did amazing."

Harry smiled and did his best to lift himself up to kiss both men softly. "I love you," he said. "Both of you. Ever since I first saw you, I knew that I belonged to you."

"Took you long enough," Fred chuckled. He looked around before turning to his twin. George nodded and turned on his side to wrap his arms around Harry.

"Come on Harry," George whispered. "You're going to live with us. We'll take care of you baby boy."

"Don't worry, I'll explain it to Mum," Fred smirked. Harry nodded and closed his eyes sleepily as George Apparated them away.

Over the next few years, Harry changed a lot. First was that he was now officially Harry Weasley, marrying Fred in a large family ceremony while marrying his other Daddy in a private one. Next was his appearance. Through his submissive training, Harry found a few kinks that he never knew he had.

His hair slightly longer; a hoop earring in each ear as well as two small snake-bites on his lips. Harry yelled in bliss as he bounced on George's cocks as Fred stood in front of him, jerking his cock. Harry's skin was drenched in the twins' and his cum, his two silver hooped nipple piercings seeming glimmering in the cum while his button-belly stud was completely invisible. "Daddy! Daddy!" Harry gasped as he speared himself deeper and deeper on George's cock. "Love you both!"

"Love you too Harry—ahh!" they both screamed in unison, George cumming inside Harry while Fred aimed his cock at Harry's chest, covering his piercings. Life felt great for Harry, this was where he belonged. This is who he was meant to be. This is his life, and he completely loves it.


End file.
